


Darkness Within

by lilith_wnchstr



Series: Poems by Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_wnchstr/pseuds/lilith_wnchstr
Summary: A poem I wrote for a friend that I felt like posting.
Series: Poems by Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056803
Kudos: 3





	Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a wonderful friend who's always there for me. I wanted to write something to make them feel appreciated and felt like posting it.  
> I hope you like it.

_Surrounded by darkness, hopeless, scared,_

_Both of us trapped in eternal night,_

_Floating I found you, reached out and held tight,_

_Told you my secrets, surprised that you cared._

_You were there for me, I didn't have to ask,_

_I listened to you when your options seemed scarce,_

_I felt wonder, now I know little compares,_

_We can be ourselves and drop the mask._

_A friendship was formed, something to last,_

_Something to cherish, a wonderful thing,_

_Two lights started shining, deep from within,_

_Two souls found peace, broken, outcast,_

_There for each other no matter the cost,_

_Without you, my dear, I'd long have lost._

_With you I needn't pretend,_

_So thank you for being my friend._


End file.
